The newbies!
by Amor-caecus-est
Summary: used to be Oh no chase is sick!House has new felows and they are related to somebody but who? Then Chase get sick and who better to solve the case then House. I do not own anything but the siblings T. COMPLETE Edited.
1. Gone

A new House story yeah me!! This story will have nothing to do with the new season of House. Leaves off with everyone gone and house are all by himself.

**Now people have said I have a problem with not stick with the actual characters personality well I kind of do so let me know if I do that.**

**Another problem I always have a family member of one of the characters in the stories I write.**

_They left there all gone. Forman quit, then I fired chase and then Cameron quit. I'm left here all alone I don't care if wombat in Forman quit but-_

House was brought out of his thoughts by an annoying knock on his door.

"What do you want Wilson. Oh Dr. Cuddy I didn't see you there. If you're here to tell me I need to do clinic work don't bother me." House said causing Cuddy to huff and march off toward her office.

"House-"

"I know I need to be nicer to your girlfriend." House said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I was going to say but yes you need to do that. I was here to talk to you about you getting new fellows."

"Cuddy told you to talk to me so she didn't have to."

"No I did it because you need to have something to do other then brood. Plus you get time off clinic duty."

House thought this through and decided not to argue with Wilson right now. "Fine. Get me the resumes."

"You mean your seriously going to do this?"

"Yeah why not clinic duty is so not fun." House said.

"Good then. You can come in." Wilson handed house the resumes.

House looked at the papers he was just handed. The first name was _Anna Rose Ryan._

When she walked in house thought she looked somewhat familiar. She had Black hair that was obviously died because of the Blonde roots that were showing. She had blue eyes and was five four.

"Are you married?" Was the first question House asked.

"Yes I am." Anna answered confidently.

"What's your maiden name?"

"My maiden name is Chase yes I am related Robert Chase. No I am not as stupid as he is. I have a medical degree in intensive care and immunology." She said surprising him that she would say something like that.

"Well your obviously not anything like him so your hired and as first task you make me my coffee and then you come and _enjoy_ this boar fest with me and jimmy boy here." House said surprising Anna and Wilson who at the same time said, "What?!"

"You are hired go make me coffee and then you sit and listen to the rest of the candidates." House said as if he was talking to a deaf person.

She made the coffee walked back into the room. Handing him the coffee and sitting down preparing for the boar fest of the century.

"Next." Anna took out her I pod placing one in her right ear leaving her ear nearest house open. House could here the song Geeks get the girls By American Hi – Fi. He taped her leg and she looked over at him. He signaled her to give him an earpiece leaving Wilson to listen to the people. About an hour later both Houses and Anna's I pods died so they had to listen to this total an complete idiot babble on until house interrupted her.

"Next." The woman walked out and a young man with sandy brown hair walked in.

"Blake Cameron. You're hired."

"House!" Anna and Wilson yelled simultaneously.

"What I don't wanna listen to anyone else and I already read the resume."

"Fine can we go eat I'm starving." Anna said standing up. "I'll pay." House stood and followed her leaving Wilson and Blake standing there looking stupid.


	2. Clinic Duty Hell!

Okay so we have Anna and Blake third person?

House and Anna were sitting in the cafeteria the next day when their pagers went off. House ignored it so Anna looked down. The pager read, _Case Office now._ So House and Anna walked up to the office. When they walked in Cuddy was standing there looking uptight and Blake was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay why are me and Ryan here and not my new Cameron?"

" Because you're new Cameron is in the patients room. Lets go now." Cuddy said and walked down the hall to the first room when they got there was Chase lying down in a hospital bed.

"What did you do wombat?" House asked an unconscious Chase.

"He didn't do anything he just passed out on the way here and almost crashed the car." A new voice spoke up. A female voice a familiar voice. Allison Cameron's voice?

House turned around sure enough there was Allison Cameron with her long Auburn hair and Green eyes.

"Dr. Cameron to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" House asked ignoring the itching impulse to hug her.

"Dr. Chase and I were on are way on are way to work when he passed out and almost crashed the car." Cameron said looking anything but happy to see her boss, but the truth was she wanted to run over and hug him and never let go.

"So wombat boy is an idiot and fell asleep while driving."

"I am not an idiot and I did what?" Chase now awake asked.

"Allie are you okay?" Chase asked using her nickname causing House and Ryan to make a gagging noises earning them a punch in the arm from Cameron.

" What was that for?" Ryan and House asked at the same time acting hurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry did that hurt?" Cameron asked with mock concern.

"Guys can we please get back to the patient?" The new Cameron asked the group.

"Fine new Cameron do a blood test and a toxscreen. Ryan your coming with me.

"Sis when did you get married?" Chase asked

"Two weeks ago you said and I quote ' My girlfriend and I have plans.' And turns out you didn't 'cause Allison was at the wedding." Ryan answered walking out.Glancing at Cameron.

Then she stuck her head in,"I also can't work on this case because he is my brother so I'll be doing something else." Then she walked back out.

"Okay so you do those tests and let me know what's wrong I also need a list of symptoms and please don't screw this up." House said walking out after Ryan.

When he found she was sitting at the table twisting the ring on her finger.

"What's wrong with you?" House asked simpatheticaly.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go down to the clinic." She got up taking the ring of her finger and placing it on the table and walking toward the elevator.

Then House's pager went off. _Clinic_. He headed of down the corridor. When he got to the elevator Ryan was still there waiting for the elevator.

"Where you going house?"

"To the hell that is clinic duty you?"

"Same." The wait was silent but when they got in Ryan started asking questions.

"So you like Cameron."

"No."

"It wasn't a question. You like Cameron. Cameron likes you what's the problem?"

House wasn't sure if he should be talking to Ryan about this but oh well.

"Maybe we can talk about this some other time like,"

"Tonight at eight at the tap."

"Fine but until then you say nothing about it." Then the both walked off toward the nurse's station.


	3. Tap

The bars name is Niagara Tap it's a bar that my parents go to.

House and Ryan were walking to the parking garage when they ran into New Cameron.

"Hey guys your just now leaving?"

"Yeah why are you still here Blake?"

"I'm staying for my sister." Blake answered. "Bye guys." Then he walked off.

"Okay do you know how to get there right?" Anna asked.

"No I don't know how to get their _Anna_." House answered.

"You can follow me. Don't ever call me Anna. You got that _Gregory_. You can call Rose or Ryan got that. But under no circumstances can you call me Anna." She with disgust in her voice when she said Anna.

"Fine as long as you answer one question."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you like your name?"

"Because my parents gave it to me." Anna answered.

"Okay see you at the bar." With that they got on to their bikes and drove off.

Rose drove off the wind in her hair. The cool air helping her clear her mind.

House drove down the road with wind in his hair as well thinking.

Why dose she want to know why I like Cameron. Why do I like Cameron? No I don't like her I love her. Love her do I yes I do. But I will drag her down with me and she dosent like me anymore shes got Chase.

An hour latter they were at a little bar at the edge of prinston.

"How did you find this place?" House asked.

"I lived around here when I was little. My foster parents knew the owners. They let me come in when I got back from school until they got home."

"Oh."

"Lets go."

"Hey Rose, What are you doing here hunny?" A blonde woman with blue hair under the blonde.

"Hey Jody what are you doing here?"

"It's Tuesday we have darts." Jody answered.

"Oh yeah. Is my mom here?"

"Yup one second. ROBYN!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JODY?" a voice yelled back.

"COME HERE!!!"

"Fine im here what- Rose. What are you doing and who is this?"

"Mom this is my boss House and were here for a drink." Ryan answered then walked off dragging house behind her.

"Two scotchs."

"I.D please?" They both pulled out there I.D's and showed them to the Bartender who handed them their drinks.

They talked with people for a while and after about Ten drinks they finnaly sat down to talk about Cameron.

"Okay so you like Cameron. She likes you whats the problem?"

"She has Chase now so she doesn't want me." House didn't know why he was teeling her this but he didn't he needed someone new to talk to.

"Right you think she is with Chase they broke up the day after my wedding. She would still like you if she was married. Hell she would like you if she was gay." Ryan said.

"Yeah right why would she like me?"

"It might be the achol talking but your are kind of hott."Rose paused for a second. "Yup it the achol talking, I cant drive home so you gonna have to take me."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yup just down the street."

"Okay we can go there."

"What do you mean we?"

"I cant drive any better then you can right now."

"True lets go."

The rest of the night was a blur.


	4. New Forman

Okay I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been loaded with work and annoying sister and brother and their homework.

House woke up the sound of water filling his ears.

He sat up he was in a room that was painted maroon with black furniture.

There were pictures everywhere so he got up to look at them. The first was of Jody Robyn and a little girl with brown hair. He would have to ask who that was later. The next was of a little boy who must be chase and a girl with blonde hair who must be Ryan. The next was again the little girl with brown hair and another little girl with blondish brownish red hair, and two little boys with brown hair. Then another picture with Ryan she still had blonde hair and another man in a tux. Then the same man with Cameron. Then both Cameron and Ryan.

"Your finally up. I thought you would sleep the day away." House finally noticed the shower stopped running. Then he thought why was he laying in the bedroom.

"Hello Earth to House." Ryan was now standing in front of him.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"The couch in my room. This is the guest room." Ryan answered figuring out why he asked.

"Okay that makes me feel better. How did we get here anyway?"

"We road on one of our bikes…I think." Ryan said not really remembering.

"Okay so how are we getting to work?" House asked.

"Well you are not driving so I'm driving. Get dressed there's extra clothes in the closet." Ryan said as she walked out of the room then she yelled back, " There's coffee in kitchen!"

House then got dressed had his coffee and they left for PPTH.

When they entered the hospital they were greeted with stares from the nurses and doctors. Before house could say something Ryan yelled out " We went to a bar left his bike and we took mine to work!"

Then they headed up to see Chase. When they got there New Cameron and Cameron were asleep in two chairs their heads were resting on one another.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACKEY!" Ryan yelled at the top of her lungs causing The Cameron's to jump. New Cameron landed on his butt causing everyone in the room to have a laughing fit. Ryan had to hold on to House's arm so she didn't fall to the ground.

While all this was going on house noticed his white board had been written on. "Who the hell wrote on my white board?"

"Umm the new guy did." New Cameron answered.

"What new guy?" House and Ryan asked simultaneously.

"Me." A man that looked surprisingly like forman walked in.

"Yea New Forman to bad I cant call you" he said turning to ryan, " New Chase."

"Oh you can, I'll just wack you with your cane." Ryan smirked. Crossing her arms.

"Okay well you all need to learn the rules of the white board, me, then Ryan, then New Forman. That is the order of who can use the white board." House explained

"Hey how come my sister can use it and I couldn't even touch the marker?" Chase asked.

"Because I like you sister more than you." House answered.

Chase just gave him a weird look and then shrugged.

"Anyway just give Chase some pills to help him sleep then he can be discharged. Cameron why were you and Chase driving around here?"

"Cuddy didn't tell you I'm the new head of the Immunology department and Chase is working in the ICU." Cameron answered.

"Ryan can I talk to you for a minute?" House asked pulling Ryan out the door

"You knew Cameron and Chase were working here now didn't you?"

"No I knew Chase was not Cameron."

"Okay then next question I thought you said that they weren't dating anymore?"

"Their not Cameron's car is in the shop and I don't wanna get up at the crack of dawn and drive her happy ass around." Ryan answered starting to walk off. House grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where should I take her?" House asked.

"Well there's a monster truck rally and I have two extra tickets," Ryan said her sentence lost when a man walked by. She just throws the two tickets at house and walked off after the man. That act caused House to follow her. They were out on the roof when house heard them yelling so he listened through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell was that guy doing at your house?"

"We were talking at a bar and we got drunk so we had to take my bike home nothing happened! "

"The hell nothing happened that's what you said the last time!" then he heard a slap and a body slam into the door. Then another slapping sound and a loud thumping sound following. Then House walked out the door to see a bloody nosed Ryan standing over the man who had a bloody mouth and nose.

"Ryan is you okay?"

"Nothing happened. Yeah right."

"I could have lost my new Chase off the side of the building." House said turning and walking out.

"I'll see you and Allison tonight."

"Not a chance in hell." Ryan said and walking off.

When she finally found House he was watching General Hospital in the coma guys room."

"Hey House please don't tell anyone about what you saw."

"Okay besides you can take care of yourself. I remember you now, you were one of Wilson cancer patients' kids. The one that actually made me laugh 'cause you acted just like me toward Wilson. He called you the mini me in teenage girl form."

"Yeah it was so much fun being stuck at the hospital with my foster mom dying of cancer. But I didn't mind her dying 'cause her husband gave me up and I met Robyn."

"So who was the little brown haired girl in that picture?"

"That was me with my friends and then the other one was Robyn's daughter Jamie."

"Okay and thanks for the tickets."

"Your welcome." Ryan said flashing House a smile before walking down to the clinic.


	5. The End

**Okays so we still have some questions!!! Yes okay so here are the answers!!!**

**Okay so pictures one of them was Brown haired girl named Jamie is the same age as Ryan was in the picture but they were taken at different times. They were both 12!!**

**The picture with the four kids the first is Ryan, The brownish blondish redish is Kady, the Jake is one of the boys and the other is James!!**

**The man in the tux is going to be named latter!!**

**The beginning has to do with some blackmail kinda stuff.**

**Okay second thing is Anyone reading this Fic???? Okay well if you are review!!!**

House was sitting in his office thinking.

_Should I ask Cam- I mean Allison. Allison that sounded nice in his head. Allison. Allison. Allison Cameron. Allison Cameron. Allison Chase. Allison House. That sounded so right. Okay I'm going to go ask-_

"Hey House what's up why did I get called in here?" Ryan asked sounding out of breath.

"House what the hell could be so important that you had to call me in here?" Cuddy asked also sounding out of breath.

"House what the hell are we in here for?" The Cameron's , Chase, New Forman, and Wilson came rushing in.

" I didn't call you in here." House said.

"No I did. I want all of you trapped together with me." The man that Ryan chased eairler said walking in then the doors clicked locked and the power went out.

Cameron and Ryan immediately jumped behind House for protection. Then House realized where he recognized the man he was in that wedding picture.

"Who are you?" New Forman asked.

"I'm Anthony Ryan, Anna's husband."

_End Chapter._

_Okay did you like it review this please!!!!!_

_Okay so Ryan's husband is here and there all trapped in House's office. What happens next?_

_Review this story._

_Review this story._

_Actually read on!!!_

"You're her what???" New Forman asked.

"H-u-s-b-a-n-d!!" Anthony said spelling it out.

"Okay well why isn't she wearing a ring?" He asked the man who was staring at him intently with a serial killer look painted on his face.

"Well I don't know does she not have it on?" He pulled Ryan out from behind House. All of her safe feeling gone. House was her protector and now she was dragged out in the middle of the dusk office.

"Well no she doesn't."

"Allie Bear do you have your ring on?" he asked pulling her out from behind House. Her safeness also disappearing as she was dragged out next to her friend.

"No you don't." He said the smile disappeared from his face as he pushed the girls roughly to the ground. Nobody moved. Then House moved forward pulling the two girls up wraping his arms around Cameorn and letting Ryan hug the arm with his Cane.

The man simply walked out the door behind it locking it as well.

"Okay so you two are both married to that guy?" Chase asked a hint of jealousy mixed with anger in his voice.

They both just looked away letting go of House and making there way over to the couch. They sat in silence.

"Okay so how are you two legally married to him?" House asked.

"We were forced to sign a piece of paper that said that we could both be married to him at the same time." Ryan answered. She and Cameron started crying. House immediately went over and put his arms around Cameron who had her arms wrapped around Ryan.

"Why did you two sign it?" House asked.

"He said he would kill you and her best friend Jake." Cameron said.

"He wasn't supposed but he came and now oh no." Ryan stopped rambling. Dashed to the locked door.She immidatly picked the lock and dashed down the hall. Cameron was soon on her heals having realized were she was running. _Jake_.

When they entered Jake's room Anthony was in his room holding a pillow over his face. The nurses where huddled into the corner. House and the rest came in right after them. Ryan rushed over to him and started to bash on Anthony's back. Cameron joined her. He turned around and threw them toward the wall.

Everyone else joined in the fight except House and Chase. House was examining the girls while Chase was just standing there looking like an idiot. Anthony threw the others down House went up and bashed him in the neck with his cane.

Anthony fell down unconscious. The nurses went over and preformed CPR on the unconscious Jake. The other unconscious people were wheeled out. Then Anthony was chained to a gurney and wheeled out.

The people woke up days latter except Ryan and Cameron. Jake was still in the hospital so House walked in to his room.

"So who do we have here? Jake Simons. How do you know Ryan and Cameron?" House asked.

"You mean Rose and Alison?" Jake clarified.

"Yeah yeah what ever. How do you know them?"

"I'm Rose's best friend and I met Allison through Rose." Jake answered.

"Okay so you were part of the reason she got married to Anthony?"

"Yes. She and I were engaged but she called it off when he threatened him. She was also pregnant with his kid when she married him so was Cameron."

"She was? I have never seen a child."

"You wouldn't they live with my brother."

House beeper went off. It said that Cameron and Ryan were awake. He limped over as fast as he could. Sure enough they were both awake. Ryan was defiantly up House could here her yelling carrying down the hall. When he got there Ryan was pulling the many needles and tubes off of her self. When she finished she rushed down the hall to Jake's room and flung herself at him.

Back in the room House was sitting in a chair next to Cameron's bed.

"Hey Allison um do you want to uh."

"Willyougototheminstertruckrallywithme."

"Yes I will." Allison answered her face lighting up with joy. She sat up. Leaned in and kissed House like the day she did when he faked brain cancer.

2 years later.

Jake and Ryan were walking the halls of PPTH 4 year old Amy hanging from Jakes arm and Johnny was in Ryan's fat 10-month pregnant stomach.

They both walked into House's office. A 10-month pregnant Cameron was sitting on his couch. 4 year old James was sitting next to her head resting on Allison's stomach.

Then they both doubled over in pain. They were going into labor.

At 2:46 am January 27 2009. Johnny Simons and Jamie House were born.

The end!

Okay so when it says that they got married two weeks it was two years. That was chapter 2 clinic duty hell.


End file.
